Okumura's Return
by PrincessofFlamesx
Summary: Rin disappeared without any goodbyes. Then things turned out unexpected when he returned a cold stoic demon.
1. Chapter 1: Okumura's Depart

**Chapter 1: Okumura's Depart**

He stood quietly, as still as a statue, in front of the huge wooden doors that lead to the classroom, nervously holding his breath. What would their reactions be, after last week's dreaded incident, when he exposed his lineage of Satan to them? Would they turn their backs on him? Would they be really scared to death? Would they try to attack him? Too many questions, he thought. Well, soon enough, he would find out the dreaded truth. Slowly, he pushed the wooden door open, only to be greeted by a classroom of unwelcoming glares and hurtful comments that wounded his already broken heart.

"Oh, look, the _spawn of Satan's_ arrived. What is that filthy little _demon _even doing in here, anyways? I mean, no one will ever know if any split-second he would lash out at us and burn us." Suguro snickered harshly at him. Konekumaru and Shima, his best mates, could only nod quietly in agreement. Fear stuck Shiemi down her shivery spine, shaking her body so violently as he slowly approached and sat silently down the empty next to her and the only thing Izumo could do was present him with a cold glare from the long distance.

He could only glance down at his hands in sadness as he ignored their hurtful words, sighing. As he thought, they didn't want to accept him. But he was used to this. When he was little, everyone called him a demon. So did them. Why would anyone ever want to be friends with a demon, especially the son of Satan, anyways? No one would, of course. And that was what hurt him the most; he didn't have a single friend. But that was what he had to face. He had to face it, the malevolent truth.

The dreaded day seemed to go on for long-lasting eternity, listening to Yukio's boring old lesson that bore him to death. Suguro tried to pull back his sensitive black tail all the way through and treated like a little, dirty and lifeless old rag doll, and that caused him a lot of unbearable pain physically _and_ mentally, but he finally managed keep his big mouth shut until the loud bell rang and they were dismissed. And now, even his own beloved little brother, Yukio, the only one he could ever trust, carelessly ignored the sad emotion that remained silently in his sad deep blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean water.

The same thing happened every single passing day; it was like a feeling of déjà vu. No one really even cared about the poor demon. No one really even cared noticed that he was starting to break down and melt slowly; yet they said he didn't know how it felt like. He didn't have anyone to comfort him and tell him that it was okay and to ignore them. He didn't have anyone's tough shoulder to weep on. No one really ever wanted him. And so, he had never had anyone to be with him.

Then, after a little while, he got used to it. He learned how to avoid them so he didn't melt down. He kept his own distance in the classroom, and waited a little when they were dismissed and went outside last so he wouldn't have to hear the hateful comments that pierced. He learned to not even try to comfort anyone when they were breaking down, not even when he was desperate, and he did every single thing he was told to do. He was a loner no one gave pity to.

Then, one fateful day, he disappeared very suddenly without a single word or even a quick greet of goodbye.

Day after day, the other exwires start to notice it slowly. However, they quickly shook off their worries and ignored it without a single hesitation. "Well, does it even make a single difference? Not a bit. If he's gone, at least we don't have to worry about getting hurt badly by that filthy _demon_," Konekumaru stated carelessly. The other exwires could only nod their heads and agree with him without worry. But Yukio was starting to worry, because he never showed up in class or in the dorms.

However, after a few long-lasting months, they started to feel a little guilty. That pile of guilt started to build up every day, and they started to regret every single word that had flew out of their big mouths. The three that came from Kyoto were the ones who had the most pile of regret, as they started to assume that they were the main cause he left so suddenly. They started a huge search for him, but no matter where they looked, everywhere and anywhere, they just really couldn't find him, which frustrated them a lot.

It took them a bit of time to accept that he was gone forever. They just really missed his goofy smile and his foolish attitude of falling asleep in class a lot. But after a really long, long time, they were finally able to have their usual fun and laugh loudly again, but there was always a tiny spot missing for Rin, which reminded them of him. But then they decided, no matter what, they will leave the empty space for Rin and still always remember him as their good old friend.

Finally, the black Cat Sidhe, Kuro, Rin's loving familiar, found out that his best friend and master was forever gone, but this time, he didn't let out his rage and transformed into his true form. He just agreed with the others and moved on to his next master, Yukio. Yukio also had to spend his 16th birthday alone, which caused him great pain and sadness. But that didn't change their eternal friendship. They wanted to keep that precious bond, and hoped that Rin wanted to as well. They knew well what had hurt him and caused him to leave; it was them and them forever. They knew, and they regret it.

xXxXx

**A/N: This story is collaboration between PrincessofFlamesx and ExorcistLegendarium. Just so you are not confused, this is PrincessofFlamesx. I will write the odd-number chapters and E-L will write the even-number chapters .**

**ExorcistLegendarium: THIS STORY WILL CRUSH YOUR FEELS. THE FEEEEEELS GYAHAHHAHA**

**Me: Eeeyup. Anyways, see ya guys later in the next chapter, which is basically lots of action because E-L asked for it. **


	2. Chapter 2: Even Takara is Envious

Today wasn't right. Yukio came in through the classroom door paler than he originally was. He was trembling head to toe and his blue eyes almost grey-ish. When he spoke, his voice quivered.

"So, students." He squeaked out. "T-today we have new student coming in our class.

"Okumura Rin, please, s-step inside."

Everyone gasped at the sight of the He-Will-Be-Never-Seen-Again Spawn of Satan walking in to the classroom. It wasn't that they didn't want him to be in, it wasn't that they were scared of him – it was the fact that Okumura Rin _was not_ Okumura Rin. It was like he'd gone through a dressing room, slapped on some make-up and returned.

His hair was swept back and combed neatly. His usually happy and cheerful face was replaced by a cold stoic mask, his eyes were a combination of reddish-blue – and it was staring daggers at the people in the classroom. His sunshiny smile was removed, replaced by a grim thin line of his lips. Instead of his untidy tramp-looking clothes he had a perfect uniform, his tie done up properly, his buttons done and his shirt tucked inside his black sleek trousers. _Kurikara_ was sheathed, attached to his side. He prodded silently through the room in his red boots and faced at the people in the room.

"Hi." He stated blankly. "You all know me so I don't need to introduce whatsit. No worries, I won't sit down next to any of you _humans_, I'll sit by myself at the back."

Everyone stared at him as he casually took an empty seat at the back next to nobody. But then everyone looked away painfully because he was practically shooting knives out of his eyes.

Everybody – even Takara – expected him to laugh out loud and tell them that they got convinced into his emotionless trick, pulling faces at them all and say that they were fools to believe that he had changed drastically – but he never did. He stayed blatant throughout the whole class – and they were surprised to find him paying attention to class.

"Something's not right, alright." Bon grunted at the end of class, Rin had gone through the door of the classroom. "Nobody could even change themselves the exact opposite in a space of time like that. What's wrong with him?"

"What's wrong with _you_?" Izumo said quietly. "Who were the factors that triggered his drastic change? Stop flaming him and start flaming yourself – me included."

"You little-"

"Bon, Izumo's right." Konekomaru whispered. "We should blame ourselves for what we have done."

"It's painful, though." Shima sighed. "Did you hear the way he called us _'humans'_? I think it's equally hurtful to the way we called him a demon – isn't it?"

* * *

"Right class." Shura cleared her throat. "Today yer gonna be sparring against each other. But of course, yer don' wanna stab each other like drunk ducks, we're gonna be usin' those wooden swords. And no, I will be choosin yer pairins. And no, no flames or secret weapons or familiars. Stick with the wooden swords- the reason I do this is cuz I wanna see if you fit for the Meister of Knight or no."

Rin was paired with Bon.

"Okies dokies, ye peeps go ahead. Begin."

Before Bon could even blink he was knocked down by a powerful blow, his face flat on the ground and a red boot painfully pressing on his shoulder. Blood dripped from his nose, and he was breathing heavily.

"Ey, ey! I said ta see if ye fit for a Knight, _not_ ta beat yer classmates like poncho dummies!"

"But there were no rules stated if I could knock him down like useless garbage or not." Rin smirked. "You only said that I couldn't stab him nor use my flames. He's lucky I was careful to not to break his bones – poor little _human_."

"Ye broke his nose!"

"But noses are not bones, they're just some piece of flesh, aren't they? I really wonder how you qualify to be an Exorcist, _Kirigakure_, you don't even know the anatomy of a poor species like this git over here." He spat, kicking Bon with his boots.

"Ye little-" Shura grumbled, her fist clenched. Rin laughed – it wasn't a good laugh however; it sounded somehow menacing and almost daring.

"Well come on then _human_, let it all out on _me_. I don't mind at all – I was actually looking forward to beat a little git or two." Rin smiled.

"Devour the Eight Princesses, slay the Serpent!" Shura hissed. "Snake Fang!"

"Oh, whoops." Rin snorted as he dodged Shura's attack like there was no tomorrow – everyone could see that it was effortless for him to do so.

It was Rin's turn. He unsheathed Kurikara, the flames blazing wildly around him and his sword. He pointed his sword towards Shura, his eyes ruby-blue, whispering icily.

"Appākatto."

Rin sent out blue flames and knocked Shura upwards. He jumped up, putting his sword behind him.

"Tanoshimini dageki."

Swiftly he sent his sword forwards, sending Shura flying.

"Ōbāhando."

He striked Shura once more, sending her down. The ground shook and ash and debris flew as the drunk teacher was knocked downwards. Rin effortlessly stepped down, sheathing his sword.

"Hey, what's going on back there?"

Two Exorcists stepped in to the scene. One is tall, about nineteen years of age. He wore a white shirt and a striped scarf and black trousers black leather boots, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, a tabby cat standing on his shoulder. One is half his size and looked about seven, wearing clothes that looked like pyjamas. He wore a white shirt with brown stars and stripes going down his sleeves, stripy trousers, a white sleeping hat and a box-shaped umbrella, brown plimsolls, with short-cut brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Who knocked down the little poncho over there? Who's responsible for this?" the little exorcist questioned confusingly. He was used to Shura's crazy antics, yes, but not quite like this one. This was not natural.

"Me." Rin said blatantly. Everyone gasped – no one would admit such a scene so easily like that.

"Well, that's no surprise for a smart jock like you." The taller guy scoffed. "Whatever made you do this?"

"She simply attacked me with one of her sword techniques." Rin smirked. "Under no circumstance any staff of the True Cross Order attack their trainees unless they are possessed. I did nothing wrong, didn't I?"

"Nope, nothing wrong." The smaller guy laughed while the taller guy frowned at his remark. "There _are_ no rules about that."

"Fisher, you're not making a very good example to the Exwires." The taller guy grunted. The smaller guy laughed.

"Toby, he broke no laws, that's what's important." He snickered. "Besides, I've had enough of Kirigakure and her way of clothing. Very disturbing."

"_Pardon me_." Shiemi squeaked out. "But um, aren't you going to do something with Shura-sensei? She's quite... hurt."

"You make me sound like a weako." Shura mumbled. Fisher laughed, walking towards the room with Toby. The tabby cat immediately jumped on Shura, licking her wounds.

"Whoa, what did you do, eh, Okumura? It takes some serious effort to make Shura like this." Fisher grinned.

"I require no effort to do that." Rin said stoically. "It's a move nobody could use except me."

"Just like Jesus, you are." Fisher laughed. He clapped his hands and a white cat appeared. The animal gently bit Shura at her neck and carried her off like a kit.

"Ey! Ey! Getoff me, vermin! Ouch!"

"Fisher, you seriously need to do something about this." Toby sighed. But Fisher ignored him nonetheless.

"I wonder why you're still an Exwire, you surpassed that old Angel already!" Fisher grinned. "But not the True Cross Order's Chancellor, of course not."

"Yeah, sure, sure." Rin snorted.

"Ciao, guys." Fisher flashed a thumbs up and walked away from the room with the big white cat, Toby and a screaming Shura.

Bon stared at them in disbelief.

"...Unbelievable." Takara grunted.

"Rin does something, Fisher does nothing."

xXxXx

_**ExorcistLegendarium:**_** Well hullo there :D Just as promised, Pofx will write the odd-number chapters, I will write the even-number chapters! So I am the one who wrote this chapter for you :3 So that you're not confused, this story will carry on posted in Pofx's account so that you don't have to go back and forth to her account and then mine, if you get what I mean haha ;u; By the way, Fisher (that's his codename. His real name is- ohnowait I'm not gonna tell you) is my OC. If you really want to look him up, how he looks like and his real name is, ****PM me in ExorcistLegendarium ;3 Toby belongs to Pofx.**

_**PrincessofFlamesx:**_** BONUS! Can someone tell us what de longest word in English is and how to pronounce it? If someone tells us, we'll do a quick-flick update! Ayup. P.S. What does stoic mean?**

_**ExorcistLegendarium:**_** A-her... Stoic means emotionless. ****I think, lol.****O3o I made Rin sound so oh-so-fabulous omg ;u;**

**_PrincessofFlamesx:_ Also sneak into EL's profile and READ oh da feels!**

**_ExorcistLegendarium:_ I make feely stories x'D but they always end up unfinished? ;o; anyways, ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3: Spying on the Spawn of Satan

"…Unbelievable." Takara grunted jealously.

"Rin does something, Fisher does nothing." Izumo muttered quietly.

"Ayup." Konekumaru gargled loudly.

"Tch. What a pain, that Fisher. I just wonder why I am even best friends with that old git." Toby remarked silently.

"What are you talking about, you little _humans_? I'm guessing you're talking about me." Rin snickered harshly.

"Why, you little-" Suguro started, but was interrupted.

Before any of the exwires could say anything else to each other, the loud bell rang loudly in their ears. Rin was the first one to leave, and left not even bothering to say his usual goodbye grin or even gesture one. Instead of his happy-go-lucky attitude face he always used to have on, he shot them a cold, distant and malevolent glare shooting a bunch of silver and razor sharp knives at them, just like they all did to him in the past 2 years. "Goodbye, _humans_." He scoffed and spat nastily, snickering. Leaving, he shut the door instantly on their blank faces as loud as he could do, which echoed into the whole academy. Shiemi and Izumo, worried, left with Fisher and took the screaming Shura to the infirmary. Takara, sulking sullenly, walked off to who-knows-where, glaring at where their 'new' selfish classmate once stood, jealous of him. Toby, the exorcist, and his tabby cat familiar disappeared suddenly, which left the trio alone in the almost deserted classroom.

After a little while, one of them finally spoke up. "Hey, guys, I have a really big plan." Suguro whispered quietly to the rest of them. They both looked at each other, eyes wide and mouth hanging down, and replied shakily to him. "What is it?" He beckoned them to come closer to him and whispered in their ears, "Let's spy on Okumura." Shima stared at him in awful disbelief while the fearful Konekumaru fainted on the floor. "Are you crazy? If he finds us spying on him, we will be butter toast!" They ended up going crazy ranting endlessly to each other, but in the end anyway, the all agreed to spy on the mysterious Rin. Konekumaru had on sunglasses instead of his reading prescription glasses and wore a black French hat and a long brown coat that lay on the floor, Shima had an old 1797 newspaper covering his face with a purple scarf and a purple cape tied really tightly to his back and Suguro had an orange holey Sainsbury's plastic bag on his head and his body was inside a holey black bin bag.

They followed the young half demon all day long. He led the trio through an old and restricted area at first. It was the old and abandoned village, known as Yūgure no Mura, Dusk Village. It was full of lurking ghosts and freaky ghouls but they disappeared into thin air at Satan's spawn's approach. All the demons were all terribly afraid of him and flew off as he passed through the village, not wanting to anger or bother him so they don't get punished badly or get burnt by the bright blue flames of Satan. However, for the trio it was very hard. All of the demons reappeared at their approach and attacked them suddenly without a single bit of any little warnings. They had to chant about 5 trillion death verses endlessly to get through the creepy abandoned dungeon. It was dark, foggy and misty in the exit when they got through at the end.

Rin walked and travelled through places a normal human could never ever in their whole entire life get through and come back alive, safe and sound, yet even survive. Deep forests, dirty alleys, woods and all that creepy stuff. All the demons, even the high level ones were pretty scared of his dark and menacing aura because of his lineage of Satan. It took him a second just to cross those dungeons while the poor little trio had to do a whacking bunch of expertly exorcism skills to protect themselves from the demon's fiery attacks, and in the end, they lost track of the demon. And now, they even lost track of themselves, and now they know they'll never find their way and no one could ever find them alive, yet even return themselves.

"Damn! Great, it's just great. Now, despite all our freaking efforts, we're lost!" Suguro swore quietly to himself. "I really guess this was a really bad idea. Told you it was, Bon! Now we're stuck here forever!" They remarked quietly back. They were stuck in a maze of thorny bushes of blueberries that pricked their skin and gave them bleeding bruises that hurt so much. "Yup, I guess so, guys. We're so, so doomed and soon enough we're going to be turned into butter toast." Shima whispered back quietly. Konekumaru was still shaking, his body rumbling, petrified of whatever danger could hit them. Suddenly, they heard a quiet shake, rustle, and rumble in the thorny blueberry bushes. They held up their shaking arms and put them together, ready to chant some verses. "…Um…W-who was that?"

The thorny blueberry bushes shook, rattled and rumbled a little bit more, more violently this time. Then, out of nowhere, they saw a quick little flicker of bright blue flames that burnt the thorny blueberry bushes slowly and silently and a quiet masculine voice that sounded possessed, and a loud creepy laughter that sounded familiar. They ran to where the quiet voice was. It sounded a bit like Rin and someone else being possessed, having a little conversation. After a little while of running all about, they found a big hole in the thorny blueberry bushes wide enough for them to see where the two people were and they kneeled down on their shaking knees. They looked up slowly, shaking quiet a lot, in disbelief.

There stood the mysterious Rin, having a little conversation with a possessed looking person, whose body was totally covered every tiny inch in bright blue flames and was nearly devoured.

xXxXx

**A/N: As promised, a quick-flick update! Thanks to Twili Princess Hyrule Queen, now I know the longest word in the English dictionary! It is called, 'pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis', a lung disease cause by inhaling ash and fine sand. It is pronounced the p is silent neu, mon like Amaimon, noul, tra, micro, spoic, sil, lico, volcano, con, and iosis. Complicated, huh? Ayup, I know!**

**ExorcistLegendarium: *not bothered to say anything and just sleeps in the corner with a Rin plushy***


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth is Disgusting

"You know Father, you should start bothering finding better vessels for our meeting. It's pretty annoying if I get to some deep conversation with you and then you disappear all of a sudden. But nonetheless, I am honoured that you came." Rin stated in a monotone.

"Of course, I am terribly sorry for my mistake." The deep voice of the old man replied, blue flames slowly but surely engulfing him. "So, whatever made you call me back down again to Assiah?"

" There are no other reasons I would come up as an excuse to call you down, Father." Rin scoffed. "I've came up with the greatest plan not even you would think of."

The old man's dull eyes seem to flicker eerily, his bloody mouth cornering up into a smile.

"Go ahead."

"For two years I have been training my skills that you have passed down on me." Rin smiled. "Now I am even stronger than the dratted Fujimoto put together with all the Exorcists in the world. I still go to that cram school, pretending I am still below the rank of my brother. I did my best to suppress my powers to minimum. Truth is, I am now just twice as equal as the Light King, and three-quarters of what you are, father."

"Haaa, my son, you do me proud." The old man cackled. "But I know this is just a part of a bigger plan. What is it that you are plotting?"

"Don't you see it?" Rin laughed. "There will be a time where I am equal to you! And then when the day comes, I will become your vessel, and Assiah shall be in the hands of Gehenna..."

The old man did a horrible laugh, the flames consuming his body.

"You do me proud, my Prince..."

The old man disappeared, leaving a pile of dust.

"But of course, eavesdropping is not what Exorcists usually do." Rin hissed in amusement, aiming Kurikara at the bushes and burning the poor plant to ashes, revealing the Kyoto Trio crouching in an awkward position, horror painting their pale faces.

"Busted buttered toasts we are." Shima squeaked, dropping his disguise newspaper. Rin smiled, retrieving his sword.

"...Rin, how could you?" Bon said heavily. Rin snickered, picking up his former best friend by his neck, raising him up in the air slowly.

"Ryuji Suguro, how could _you_?" Rin chuckled icily. "What have you done to turn me like this, hmm?"

"This? This- this isn't you!" Suguro choked out. "Where's the Okumura Rin that failed all his tests? Where's the Okumura Rin that always smiled, even at the worst? W-Where's the Okumura Rin that saved us all with his flames and almost got executed? Where is he?" he cried, his face turning from red to purple. Rin smiled at his pain, gripping around his neck tighter.

"He's long dead, Ryuji." Rin chuckled. "Your silly little rude remarks burnt him with guilt. Only I remained... he was just too weak, like you all humans." He spat. "Demons exist to make a perfect world, no imperfections, no emotions, no weakness. A world where no cause or factor will change others... and Okumura Rin? He acted like a pet to you humans. He does everything you say – he's just like the rest of you weaklings!"

"You're wrong!" Suguro gasped. "Rin- Rin is our friend... he will come back..."

"Believe it all you want, I don't care." Rin said steely as he let go of Suguro's neck, the boy coughing for air.

"Oh, and by the way?" Rin smiled. "Just so you don't babble my plan to anyone, I'm gonna cage you all up. Don't worry, I'll provide you with that junk humans eat and drink. Just making sure you keep your mouth shut..."

"What? Rin- no, you can't do this, you simply can't! Rin, Rin!"

_Slam_.

* * *

"Huh, the trio hasn't been for days." Yukio frowned. "Anyways, let's begin the lesson... Rin, you're late."

"No one cares." Rin sniffed, trotting down to his chair, hiding a smirk.

"Mhm... Okay, class. Whew, looks so empty without the boys in here. So, I will be covering Shura-sensei's classes, since she got a little bit of accident..." Yukio's gaze fell on Rin's piercing ones. "Today we'll be seeing if we fit for the Meister of—"

Suddenly, the door banged, and Fisher walked in without knocking.

"Yo! Whoops, I broke the door... nevermind. Is Okumura in here?"

"Which Okumura?"

"The one with the temper, of course." Fisher laughed. "Come on boy, let's go. He won't be coming back for the rest of the class. Ciao for a bit, Exwires."

"Where are you taking me, Fisher?" Rin said blatantly.

"Well, to the mansion you could never reach, of course." Fisher grinned. He clapped his hands, and both were instantly transported to Mephisto's residence.

"Aha, if it isn't Okumura and Seavyx. Sit down, sit down..." Mephisto smiled, gesturing them both to other two empty seats.

"Hm, Seavyx?" Rin muttered as he took a seat.

"But of course." Mephisto chuckled, snapping his fingers. Everything went black except themselves and the chairs.

"Like any other Demon Kings. For instance – I think I've told you boy that I've been called many names, and 'Mephisto Pheles' is just one of them."

"Correct." Fisher smiled. "Under the name of Dwight van Visser – or 'Fisher', I am Seavyx, though I am not a Demon King. I am merely Satan's butler and Mephisto's Assistant. Only four souls know my identity as a demon. Me, Samael, you, and of course, my pal Toby. Speaking of which, where _is_ Toby?"

"Right here." A cool voice said, and Toby's figure walked out from the shadows. "Sorry I'm a bit late, Shura's antics got me quite held back there."

"No problems." Mephisto smiled. "So... Okumura Rin, my dear boy. Why do you think we've called you in to such meeting?"

"A faint idea of why, but I'm not giving out my chances here." Rin chuckled steely.

"Your prediction is correct." Mephisto laughed. "Father has told me the plan, I passed it on to Visser and he told it to Toby. We could guarantee you that we will keep our mouths shut whether we like it or not, since I know well you are much stronger than us."

"But pray tell me, Okumura." Fisher said, amused. "I have a feeling that this is a part of a bigger plan. Your real ambition is not Assiah's revolution... What is it that you're really planning?"

Rin laughed darkly.

"I won't say it... but you know one thing..."

"Everything is easy to do when everybody are just mere useless puppets in my hands..."

xXxXx

_**ExorcistLegendarium**_**: Hello again! C: My my, quite a cliffhanger there x'D I apologize. Whoops. But now are you excited of what's going to happen? :D Oh by the way, change of plans... Chapter 5, 6, and 7 will be written by Pofx. The rest of the chapters will be written by me, but the story will be carry on posted in Pofx's account... hoe hoe hoe... *instantly falls asleep***

_**PrincessofFlames**_**: Ayup!**

_**ExorcistLegendarium**_**: Zzzzzz... Zzzzzzz**

_**PrincessofFlames**_**: Ok, bye bye peeps! And don't shout when ye are givin us reviews, cuz E-L's having a really nice dream about cupcakes! Ok, peeps! Cya! P.S. Please suggest me some angsty fanfics centered on Rin, ok? I can't find any good ones!**


	5. Chapter 5: Three Birds in a Cage

"What? Rin- no, you can't do this, you simply can't! Rin, Rin!" Suguro begged pleadingly. "Please! Give us another chance!"

_Slam._

The door was slammed loudly on their frightened faces, meaning their cold friend had rejected them without a single bit of hesitation.

It was dark and foggy in that cold deserted room. So dark. So misty. And so cold. They held each other tightly, almost crying in disbelief. Their best friend they once knew was gone. Just because of their foolish actions, he was gone in the foggy mist. Forever gone. Yes, it was clearly right that they knew and they did regret it. But they never ever did expect it to ever turn out like this. They never even really meant to. And now, all because of their stupid and foolish doings, they sat in the cold darkness hugging each other, scared to death, not knowing if they were going to be hurt or not. Suguro was the most upset. He missed his friend. All the little chances Rin had given him had he wasted so. Well, had he not insulted and offended him with all his hurtful, mean comments today would be different. Instead of being in the dark, they would be in the bright shining sun, smiling and laughing with Rin and the others, as they usually did so.

"Why… This isn't right… It's just not right…" Konekumaru sobbed, snuffling quietly. "Rin… Where are you? Please, rescue us! Just bolt out recklessly without telling the others and save the day like you always usually do!" The other two couldn't do anything else but nod quietly in agreement. "But you just can't help it, Koneko. It's just… It's just too late to bring the old Rin back. Oh, man. I just wish it isn't." Shima whispered worriedly. All of a sudden, Suguro lashed out and banged on the huge wooden door, shocking his two other best friends. He struggled to kick it in mild anger while the other two young arias watched in terrible fear and horror. However, no matter how much the young Exwire kicked and banged on the huge wooden door, it remained still in its place, held by a strong metal lock.

"Come back, Rin… _please_…We're sorry… Please!"

* * *

Shura paced quietly and quickly around the room back and forth in deep thoughts. Apparently she and some other exorcists were having a meeting about the trio's sudden disappearance. The three Exwires hadn't been in their classes for exorcists or high school for long-lasting days, yet even in their dorms. Then, an idea suddenly stuck her head. She turned to the rest and simply said, "We can use some of our familiars to track them down!" She had a smug look on her face as the talking grew louder in the room. A minute ago it was quieter than anything else. "Silence!" They all turned to the voice. It was none other than Arthur A. Angel, as known as Sir Baldy Lot per quest. "We've decided it. Yes, Shura, we'll be using our familiars. Thank you for that clever idea. The Exwires can summon their familiars as a test to see if they are fit for the meisters of tamers. Kamiki and Moriyama, stand up, if you please."

The two said people stood up and summoned their trusty familiars. "Okumura and Kirigakure will guide you through and observe. Okay, meeting dismissed." Arthur announced loudly to them. The trained exorcists stood up slowly one by one and left, filling the room with such racket and noise. After a little while, they all left, which left only Yukio, Shura, Izumo, Shiemi and their familiars the only ones left hanging around in the room. "I think we should start _now_, guys." Shura grumbled lazily. The two female Exwires nodded and then ordered their familiars to smell the young trio's footsteps. "Uke, Mike, smell them and track them down for us!" The two white foxes obeyed her hesitantly started tracking them down and they all followed the two demons.

After a lot of while of smelling, walking and a bunch of tough exorcism, they finally arrived, huffing and puffing in tiredness. Now, they were in front of a door that had no room at all. However, when Shiemi put a key in the lock, it opened slowly, creaking, revealing a happy Shima, a shocked Suguro and a very frightened Konekumaru inside. "We're saved! Hooray!" Shima shouted suddenly, tackle hugging his best mates. They all stepped out of the misty cold room. "Who locked you guys in there?" Yukio asked curiously. After Konekumaru had stepped out, the portal instantly closed, only leaving brown dust behind. Suguro looked a bit guilty when they asked that question. "Maybe… Maybe we could explain that later to everyone else at one time, because it's a really long story." They all hesitated for a while but then shrugged and continued on their journey anyways.

When they got back, they rested for a bit and then called them for another meeting. Apparently, the three exwires had to tell them everything. "Back then, we wanted to spy on Okumura. When we found him, he was talking to Satan who possessed an old man's body. What he talked about was so… we can't describe it. He talked to Satan about uniting and then destroying Assiah when Satan possesses him. And then, Satan left. And that's where Rin found us out and locked us in that room. We were so scared to holy death!" Talking rose in the audience. They were all so shocked. "Quiet down!" Angel shouted. "We'll have a search for that demon. And then, we'll kill him. The search starts next week! Prepare your weapons and rest, because over the two years, that demon has gotten stronger! Right, meet us next week, same time, same place! Dismissed!"

* * *

Far away, in a place unknown by anyone, a shadowy demonic figure stood, his dark blue cape being blown back by the howling wind, smirking evilly.

This was only the beginning.

xXxXx

**A/N: Okay, I've done the chapter! And just so you know, I'll be doing the next chapter instead of E-L, because she's too lazy (jk, jk, there's another reason, not telling either.). Ok, I'm out peeps!**

**ExorcistLegendarium: *snores while sleeptalking* fairy cakes… *snores and then giggles***

**PrincessofFlamesx: You can get fairy cakes after we write the story. OK, bye, bye peeps!**


	6. Chapter 6: Hunt Him Down!

Here they were; in the headquarters. All kinds of exorcists were in the hall. They all held all kinds of weapons; guns, bow and arrows, magic circles, holy water containers and all that stuff. After a few hours they were going to search for Okumura Rin, and then question him to his doings, and execute him as a punishment. The young Exwires, however, had to go later and ask around, much to their displeasure. The first people they went to were Fisher, and Toby. Weren't they with Rin in a meeting last time? "Hey, Fisher and Toby-sensei!" Suguro called out to the two exorcists loudly. The two said people turned around and stopped in their tracks. "Yes?" Toby grunted hastily. "Have you guys seen Rin anywhere?" Fisher hid an evil smirk while Toby sighed and shook his head at his best friend's actions.

"Nah, the last time I've seen him around was in our meeting; we don't know where he headed to after that. Well, you're part of the exorcist search, that right? If you all exwires really want to know, we think that half demon Exwire headed towards that Dusk Village, as known as Yūgure no Mura, I think. Yeah, I really think so. Honestly, Rin said about going there somehow after you three exwire arias disappeared. Why not search around that part of the forest? Okay, we've got to go, okay? We are really in a hurry." Toby told them hastily. Fisher laughed evilly and stuck his tongue out at them while Toby nudged him in the sides angrily and fled to somewhere else quickly without a single thought or hesitation.

The Exwires noted down on their note pads that little information and moved on to ask someone else in the town of True Cross. Even though they asked every single person they knew, most of the answers, well, more like every answer never got them anywhere good, just below the average point. They went on asking and asking and asking for long-lasting hours and hours, and the only information they got was: Rin was in Yūgure no Mura, the abandoned and old Dusk Village. However, the only person they hadn't asked was; Memphisto, their clown principal that liked pink. The principal was alone in his messy office, sitting on his chair feeding his accompany pet green hamster some meat tofu poffins. The Exwires knocked impatiently on his door so hard that it nearly broke down to pieces, but the principal opened it anyways. "Oh, my favorite exorcists in training are here. Well, I do wonder what brings you here. Well? What's the news?" He asked them in a playful sing song voice. Suguro clutched his forehead with his shaky fingers as he had a bad headache because of his playful sing song voice. "Have you seen Rin anywhere?" Izumo said quietly, not wanting any trouble from her playful and somehow pervert ish principal.

Little did they all know, Memphisto hid a very evil grin behind his pink mask. "Why, should I just say, I just have no idea what you are even talking about! Are you part of the Vatican's search? But if you really want to know, that little demon boy is around Dusk Village, as I think it is known as Yūgure no Mura, and he's actually waiting for you! Okay, bub-bye! I don't want to miss this wonderful show that is about to start!" And with that, the demon disappeared in a puff of pink clouds, Amaimon hanging down behind it, coughing and looking at them. Shiemi frowned at it, remembering a painful memory of Rin. "Well, big brother's not telling the truth. I guess he never is, huh. Well, it is true that Rin is hiding around Dusk Village, something like Yūgu noh Mafia. But, Aninue's hiding something. Well, I suggest you humans be careful of Otouto, because Satan's going to be with him when you go." The demon disappeared, but then came back again, holding piece of a little crystal. "Here, take it. Insert it in a hole and you will be straight in that village." Shiemi's frown turned into an average attitude and took the crystal. It was deep blue, like the ocean, and just like Rin's deep blue orbs.

They called and then told all the exorcists to head straight to that village, and they said they were already in that place. Worried what to do, they had a little talk. "What if what Amaimon said was actually really true? We weren't told to it, and we're not allowed to, but maybe, just maybe, it will work. Let's just try to use it." Shima grumbled quietly. "Promise we won't ever be butter toast this time, because we are a great team together!" The high fived each other, excited, and proceeded to insert the crystal carefully into a little hole of a crack on the half clean half dirty tile floor. It fitted in just nicely and turned into a tile and blended in to the other tiles. A blue ray of bright lights surrounded them, swirled around their bodies and they were whisked away somewhere else, to Yūgure no Mura, Dusk Village.

Then, after a little while they were standing on the grey ground, full of looming ghosts and lurking ghouls. Looking around, they could see that this was the Dusk Village, Yūgure no Mura, that everyone talked about. They quickly ran deeper and deeper into the village, and then suddenly, they were taken where the exorcists were taken. It was so crowded. The struggled to see what was there. Their eyes widened when they caught a glimpse of blue fire. There, standing in front of them, was Rin. He held _Kurikara_ high in the air, violent bright blue flames surrounding his body. His eyes weren't blue anymore. They were blue with terrifying streaks of red and purple, and he looked like a bloodthirsty demon with his exposed fangs and long claws. The young exwires gasped in fear while he cackled evilly.

"We meet again, _humans_."

xXxXx

**A/N: Hooray! Another chapter, officially written by me, PrincessofFlamesx as known as PoFx. The next chapter will also be written by me and then after that E-L will wake up and write it, and I will go to sleep.**

**ExorcistLegendarium: *sobbing noises***

**Me: What's wrong?**

**E-L: Rin took my Sukiyaki… QAQ I was saving it for dinner… **

**Me: Oh. Here, have another one. Ok bub-bye peeps! I'm out!**

**E-L: THIS ONE'S MADE OF CARDBOARD BAKAAAA :'U**

**Me: Then have a pickle then! Cya!**


	7. Chapter 7: Kill Them All!

The young exwires and exorcists in training gasped shakily in fear, intimidated, while he cackled evilly.

"We meet again, _humans_. Why, it has been quite a little while since you weak and worthless _humans_ have visited me."

They looked up in terror-stricken horror as he attacked one of the poor exorcists, licked their blood and cackled evilly. Suguro had thrown a liter bottle of holy water at him, but his bright blue flames protected him like a shield, him laughing and cackling evilly. "What happened to you, Rin? This isn't you…" Shiemi looked at him in fear and cried pleadingly. Rin only answered with a cold and distant glare which said to them, "You humans disgust me." as he ignored her unfriendly. He had already started to burn the poor exorcists, making them scream and beg for his mercy. They all looked at each other in fear and horror and turned back to Rin, who frowned at them nonetheless. They had no choice but to fight their only friend and stop him from destroying and burning Assiah in his bright blue flames with his own demonic father, the strongest demon, king of demons and the ruthless ruler of Gehenna.

Suguro had already started concentrating, chanting slowly. Scared, Shima and Konekumaru joined in, shaking, chanting a death verse for high-level demons. Shiemi had summoned Nii, the baby greenman demon and prepared a long lasting barrier while Izumo attacked the young demon with her white foxes, Uke and Mike, the byakko. The other exorcists had already started to tackle him with all kinds of powerful weapons they had. Arrows, bullets and familiars went zooming quickly towards the spawn of Satan, who was cackling at their effort. "Ahahaha! Do you humans really think you could hurt me? As if!" The bright blue flames took a form of two navy blue dragons with red eyes that hypnotized them. It burnt all the familiars, sending them screaming back to Gehenna. He had also created a reflecting shield of his own bright blue and all the weapons that went towards him were burnt and then inflicted back at them, only stronger. All the shields they created were burnt and all the verses were inflicted back at their familiars. "Retreat! Retreat! Fall back! He is much too strong! Retreat!" Angel alerted the rest in panic. However, when they turned around to flee, they were pushed back by a wall of blue flames. There was no going back now. They were trapped.

Then, suddenly, a wave of high-level demons attacked the exorcists. However, they weren't like the other normal demons. In fact, their power was boosted by a flicker of blue flames as they were forced to by the aura of the spawn of Satan. It burnt the poor exorcists. However, Nii fortunately created a barrier that lasted long enough for the meister of doctors to heal the rest. However, after a little while Nii himself was burnt and sent back to Gehenna in a green puff. "Nii! Oh no!" Shiemi cried pleadingly. "Rin! Please, stop! Give us another chance! Please! We'll be kind to you!" As she pleaded, Rin swore and burnt her arms and slashed her with his katana, _Kurikara_. She slumped slowly on to her weak knees as she was struck with a slash of blue flames. Blood fell from her fragile hands and she stared at it in horror. Rin cackled as she cried out in pain, begging for mercy.

"Do you really think I'll forgive you? Never in hell! Actually, in fact, never as long as I live!" He shouted at them, not hesitating to hurt them. "Do you know what have you _humans_ yourselves done to make me like this, you idiotic humans? You ignored the pain in my eyes! I had no one to comfort me, so I decided to give you a taste of what it feels like! You never even gave me a single damn chance!" His eyes started radiating a warm red light, his flames growing even more violent. "So I_ won't_ give you one either!" He started to burn everyone as they tried to attack him and defend themselves. He blew them off with his powerful fury of bright radiating blue flames and sent them flying back onto their weak bodies. Each attack they tried to damage him with made them even more weaker and made him even more stronger.

He was just as powerful as his own demonic father, and leader of all demons, the ruthless Satan. Only worse.

Even more and more tribes of powerful demons had started to attack them. But this time, they were helpless sitting ducks, not able to do anything but beg for help. "Feel it! Hurts, doesn't it? If not, I'll give you more! If yes, then I'll just finish you off. So that gives you no choices!" Rin had started to cut their heads, hands feet with his sword. He was laughing hard, as if it was really funny. They could only close their eyes to stop seeing the gore and the deafening screams from the people that were dying and screaming horribly in his terrible wrath of bright blue radiating flames. They shouldn't have gone here to attack him after all. It was a bad idea, after all too/

Then, all of a sudden, a loud inhuman cackle erupted from him. The injured exorcists looked up in horror. The bright blue flames shot up violently from the ground, creating a terrible earthquake to the ground as Assiah had started to crumble in little pieces, creating new worlds in space. All of them looked up. The blue demon's teeth had gotten bigger. His razor sharp claws got longer, and his red eyes were no longer blue. They were red with fury, like a bloodthirsty demon who wanted to kill, kill and kill. His bloodlust took over as he started to attack the helpless sitting duck exorcists who were about to turn into nothing but brown dust.

Satan had possessed him.

xXxXx

**A/N: Hooray! Yet another great 1001 word chapter written by me, PrincessofFlamesx. But now is time for me to rest, as the next 3 chapters are going to be written by E-L. Ok… Zzzz… Bub-bye… Zzzz…**

**ExorcistLegendarium: And so the rest of the story will be continued by me :D *dramatic anime sfx* **

**Me: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….**


	8. Chapter 8: Plan A-1

"Good day Exorcists, it is a _pleasure _to meet you all once again!" the bastard Satan laughed. "But this time, you don't have your precious Exwire to protect you, because he's on my side." He cackled. The Exorcists stepped back in fear and confusion, most of them screaming and shouting in disgust, anger, or pure terror. Yukio stood still, his fists clenched around his weapon. If the person Satan was possessing was anybody else he would shoot – this is his brother, unfortunately for him. Unless he made friends with miracle and flip the tables in the scene, there is no way they would defeat the bastard.

"Rin, on your side?" Bon spat. "Never in my entire dratted life would he ever do that! Let go of him!" In response Satan just shrieked with laughter, the blue flames firing up as he did so. He looked at the helpless Exwire and sneered at him. "Too bad." He grinned. "You yourself had heard him, didn't'cha? He agreed without any _hesitation_ to give up his body to be my vessel! And even if he turns back now, it'll be too late..."

Suguro clenched his fists until his palm bled from his nails, silently praying for a miracle.

...

"Oh boy, this is so exciting! Damn, I wish I've gotten a popcorn to eat along to this." Mephisto chuckled, amused. Fisher scoffed, shaking his head.

"Sir, I do really wonder why Father had even be bothered to make you a King. You take neither his side nor his rivals; you only watch them willingly for your own amusement. May I ask why?" Fisher laughed. "It's like betrayal, but you only did half the job. However I'm quite curious of your decision – especially our Prince's."

"If only I knew, Visser, I would tell you willingly." Mephisto hid a smirk, his eyes never leaving the monstrous scene below him.

...

"_But pray tell me, Okumura, I have a feeling that this is a part of a bigger plan. Your real ambition is not Assiah's revolution... What is it that you're really planning?"_

"_I won't say it... but you know one thing..._

"_Everything is easy to do when everybody are just mere useless puppets in my hands..."_

"_Mere puppets. Why, are you using the people to help you make change to this world? And if so, in what way would you do such a thing?"_

"_You are correct, and just for the record you are the sharpest demon I have ever met. I would never reveal it to you in case your mouth never had its key locking it – but one thing for sure, whether my plot goes the way I wanted it to be or the horrendous contrary, be prepared to dig a grave."_

"_A grave – for the world, or you?"_

"_You will see it with your own eyes. One thing for sure however, you will be quite surprised at the outcome if my plot goes the way I wished it to be so. It would be something demons and humanity will never forget – phenomenal, even I do say so myself. But whatever happens, I'd like to be remembered, whether in a good way or the exact opposite. Kinda upsetting when you exist when people forget you."_

"_Mysterious, you are. First time that you got me to actually think about something that would happen. The nature of a demon is arrogance, psychopathic, rebellious, and has quite the desire to kill and kill and kill. You are one – however opposing the meaning of ignorance. You planned this out very carefully... I congratulate you. My first impression the first day I look at you is stubbornness and delinquent – look how much you have changed."_

"_Your compliment is very moving. Thank you."_

...

"Nothing is ever too late, you bastaaaaaard!" Shura roared, attacking him with her sword, followed by other various attacks made by the Exorcists. Satan burned them off or dodged them easily without a care, slicing the Exorcists with _Kurikara_.

In the midst of the scatters and panics, the Exwires and their sensei had found a hiding place, well away from the flaming bastard and his fire. Most of them were silently praying or crying, while others endlessly sighed and listened to the cries of the Exorcists.

Yukio however, was furrowing his eyebrows.

"Something isn't right..." he said, mostly tom himself. Suguro laughed bitterly, looking at him with his cold eyes. "Yeah, Captain Obvious, _nothing _is right here. Soon we all gonna end up as Satan's freaking puppets in this freaking world without freaking feelings or freaking no perfections or weakness. Yeah, _definitely_ not right."

"No, look." Yukio motioned at his hateful father. "Something's clearly not right. I don't think Satan has completely made Rin a vessel. It looks like something's holding him back. And look – any other Exorcists, even Shiro, they bleed out when Satan possessed them. Even if Rin is actually stronger than him, there's no way his body would survive this kind of condition because-"

Yukio halted in his explanation as a piercing scream silenced the atmosphere. The Exwires and their sensei ran to the source of the scream.

Whoever prayed a miracle got their prayer answered.

Satan was on all fours, writhing from the pain of _Kurikara _stabbed through his chest that you could see the blade dripping blood poking out from his vessel's back. Rin's vicious laughter echoed through the air as Satan's gasps of disbelief mixed in. The Exorcists stood in confusion and shock as the flames roared.

"You! You fooled me, y-you fooled me with your dirty little trick!" Satan spluttered. Rin laughed, the flames dying down as his body heavily fell to the ground.

"You... bastard..."

xXxXx

**ExorcistLegendarium: The first time I told Pofx the plot of the story, she was actually convinced that Rin is actually gonna demolish Assiah. When I told her the story plot for Plan A-1, she's shocked. I know you must be feeling like that too, you all have been tricked x'D Yes, the one that came up with the play was me; the story was written by both of us. And just a word of warning, the next two chapters WILL BE SUPER FEELY. Because I like it when you guys wipe your faces with tissues. Jk, jk x'D**


	9. Chapter 9: Fallen Hero

The flames fainted and died, revealing a clear view of Rin slowly but surely dying in his own pool of blood, his breathing getting fainter and fainter. The Exwires and Yukio ran up to him in a hurry, shocked, furious... afraid.

"Ha ha... Got you all tricked, didn't I? You all believed it... He heh..." Rin smiled sheepishly, followed by a hacking cough that made him splutter dark blood from the corner of his mouth. Yukio removed Kurikara from his chest and furiously searched through his equipment to find something that could heal his brother, and fast. Rin had his swift demonic healing, yes. But that's not even enough until he...

"Bastard, I hate you, I hate you so much that I could tear you up in trillions!" Suguro screamed furiously, tears running down his face. The Exwires did their best to heal up Rin – but the demon Halfling refused their help with a cough.

"No – stop it, it's pointless." He said weakly. "I'm going to die soon... Don't pointlessly waste your energy for a dying corpse. There is no use... I will tell you the whole story..."

"Starting from the day you threw those comments. I never felt so beaten up mentally before. The Spawn of Satan is sure dangerous, I could flare up and burn True Cross... you all see me as a dangerous thing. It made me so upset...

"Then I thought hard how I could prove myself. How I would prove that I am merely just someone that wanted to belong somewhere. I thought up one thing that could prove it – killing my own father... Of course. I left without warning. I carefully plotted out my plan. I had Fisher and Toby training me in secret. I was so motivated that I paid attention to every single thing I was taught. Once I was strong enough, there was something vital missing from my plot. If I came back after two years still the same as ever, nothing would change. So I washed away my emotions, my phobias and fears.

"The plan went smoothly as I plotted it. You believed the old Okumura Rin has been permanently drowned in his own sea of guilt. His other side remained. There were times I was tempted to just throw this horrible mask of stoicism away and tell the truth to you guys. No; I say to myself. I want to prove myself that I am not mentally a demon. I wanted to be the Okumura Rin you loved and get annoyed with when he jumps into situations and nearly killed himself.

"One day I overheard you three talking about spying on me. I took this as a chance. I called to Satan to meet me as soon as possible and spoke my fake plan of Assiah's Revolution right in front of you. A demon's nature is ignorant – my father believed it in no time. Then I on purpose found you out and carried on playing the-cold-Okumura, caging you three. I wanted to say sorry that I did it, but... no.

"My plot went surprisingly well. I mean, look. You all believed me I am a stoic demon, Exorcists hunting me down and Satan unshielded. I prepared myself to be his vessel – but left some room for my sense and sanity. The time he possessed my body, I took over. I killed him. I am victorious – and also... in defeat..."

Rin coughed weakly, his hands holding his chest in pain. His half-lidded eyes lost its spark, his breathing slow and heavy. He looked at his brother and his friends, smiling. Blood slowly trickled from his mouth as he spoke in a quiet voice, coughing every minute or so.

"I proved myself. I realized too late that I made a vital mistake. Whether my plan goes right or wrong I will die, and I wouldn't see if you remember me as a friend or a foe. But however way I die, a-and whether I will live see tomorrow... I... would like to say... thank... you..."

His voice gave up, and he grew silent. His eyes were dull, and his hands were limp. His body lay cold at his brother's arms, and his blood stopped dripping.

...

"Quite a teary event... Fisher, hand me a tissue here." Mephisto sniffed, rubbing his eyes with his gloves.

"I wasted all of the tissues, Sir. None left, I'm sorry about that." Fisher blew his nose into the crinkled white thin paper.

"Of course, I wouldn't be surprised if they did ran out... It is his grave after all that we must dig. Now, however, Father's dead, and his Prince now a mere empty shell. Gehenna would be quite a chaos..." Mephisto chuckled quietly. Fisher wiped his nose with his striped sleeves and laughed quietly.

"Right, you are. However – our race put aside, this is quite a show. I admire that Okumura boy, he's very impressive. Never thought a Halfling would actually defeat someone thousand times his power. What are we going to do, now the show's over?"

Mephisto grinned, looking. "I'll show you something very interesting, Visser. Now, you do know the Laws of the Gates, yes?"

Fisher stared at him in shock, spluttering. It was quite some time until he could speak something. "The Laws of the Ga- Sir, I do know you joke time to time, but is this in all honesty and seriousness?"

"But of course!" Mephisto laughed. He jumped from mid-air – followed by Fisher – into the midst of the chaos. He took his hat off, walking slowly towards the body of Rin.

"They call me many names. Loki, Trickster, Mephisto Pheles..."

"One that you never knew was 'The Ressurector'"

xXxXx

**ExorcistLegendarium: *laughs evilly* CLIFFHANGER CLIFFHANGER FEELY CLIFFHANGER because I aM SO EVIL yes. So this will be the last-to-second chapter :'3 And The Laws of the Gates will be explained in the next chapter.**

**PrincessofFlamesx: *yawns* (I was actually asleep its true) r u don yet**

**ExorcistLegendarium: Not quite yet, just one more chapter to go...**

_**WARNING:**_

_**I'm telling you now so you could prepare yourself. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER SUPER FEELY. If you don't wanna waste tissues don't read it.**_


	10. Chapter 10: Nii-san!

_The Laws of the Gates_

_Every creature will abide by these Laws, and a death penalty will be issued to those who break them. These Laws cannot be altered nor changed, and it will exist through the cycles of the Universe._

_One, the gates of Assiah and Gehenna can only be traveled back and forth using a specific gate or by possessing a vessel that exists in the opposite gate. The vessel must be strong enough to contain who and what the possessor is, if not, the possessor will return to where it started. Entry and leave will only be freely permitted once the Universe ends until starts a new Beginning._

_Two, nobody can travel back nor forth between the gates of The Beginning and The End unless been given authority by the creator of these laws to do so. Entry and leave will only be freely permitted once the Universe ends until starts a new Beginning._

_Three, unless Death himself has given the permission to do so, nobody will return to the Universe once they entered the gates of neither Heaven nor Hell. Entry nor leave will never be permitted no matter how many cycles the Universe grew and died._

_..._

"_Tell you something interesting and worth knowing, Visser." Mephisto grinned. "Supposing I am the King of Time and Space, it wouldn't even hurt a prick to break these laws just once?"_

"_The Vatican will fire you if they find out you have Quickened him." Fisher warned. "They will fight you restlessly just like they do to fight Father."_

"_But I am different from Satan himself, my dear." Mephisto said calmly, adjusting his top hat. "I could control time at my free will – there is now way they would defeat me. Until I request Death to take upon my body, I will never age no matter how many the Universe rise and fall."_

"_Well, I suppose, you do have a point..." Fisher paused. "However – when they found out you break those laws won't they hunt you down and demand you the exact same action for the deaths of their beloved?"_

"_Watch and learn, young assistant." Mephisto smiled, tucking his hat downwards with his thumb. "However I won't guarantee I will bring him back to life – I must agree to Death himself to do so. There's a catch, too. If he denies, I would give up my body to Death, and so you will become my successor. If he agrees, I suppose its back to normal."_

"_Makes me tempted to pray that Death say no." Fisher laughed heartily. "But Samael, tell me why would you give so much for such a little boy? You're not doing this out of pity, nor are you doing it for your own good?"_

"_Honestly Visser, for the first time in my entire life, I do not have an answer or a lie to reply to your question." Mephisto chuckled. "There may be factors that made me do this. Remember, Gehenna also not lost its king but also its prince and it will turn into riot soon. Pity? No demon has any pity for anything. Maybe what tempted me the most to bring back the boy to life is the fact that he is simply very mysterious and admirable, I would like to see what happens when he comes back to Assiah. What choices would he make? How would he live on as the Savior of Assiah?"_

"_I see your point, and I agree that he is very mysterious." Fisher laughed. "But for the time being, what are you going to do?"_

"_Be prepared to accept what will happen next, of course." Mephisto grinned._

"_Eins, Zwei, Drei!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Don't tell me he disappears like Jesus does." Suguro grunted as the Exwires and their sensei found that the grave of their savior has been dug out and the body has been removed from its resting place, the coffin case seemed to be destroyed by a powerful weapon. "And if he does I will break his face!"

"Either he came back alive or someone took his body, or both." Yukio sighed. "Are they trying to upset me more and more? Nii-san's death, and now his body gone or stolen."

"Not quite stolen, but you are correct." A voice said behind them.

They whipped their backs to find Fisher with his white-box-cat umbrella, smiling in a very abnormal way. Normally it would be a smirk or a grin – but this was a _smile. _He laughed out as Yukio tackled him to the ground and pointed his gun at the Exorcist's forehead, a peculiar spark in his brown eyes. Yukio was tempted to pull the trigger of the gun and blast his head off, but – what would the Order say?

"What have you done with him?" he said, his voice dangerously low. "First of all, you decided to slack off since I never saw you at our battle with him. Second, I never saw you at his funeral. Third, now you're goddamn laughing your head off thinking this situation is funny! Obviously you've done something in secret and you never told us of it!"

This made Fisher laugh harder, tears welling from his eyes from laughing too much. "But dear Okumura! Secrets are meant to be kept secret, isn't it?" he cackled. "Yes, I took his body, I broke his coffin and gave the body to someone else to handle. I don't know what's the end of it, however."

"Y-you... dratted son of a-"

"I would advise you keep your gun away from him, Okumura." Toby said, suddenly appearing beside him. Yukio swallowed, letting go of the Chancellor.

"I will tell you what happened." The man calmly said. "Just a few hours ago, we dug Okumura Rin's grave and broke his coffin. We took his body to someone else, but no damage has been caused during the process, I guarantee you." Toby chuckled. "Instead of rambling on how we are guilty, why don't you search the body instead? I thought you'd be cleverer than that."

"Search the body? You do know how big True Cross is, right?"

"It's only like a tiny speck; you'll find him in no time." Fisher roared with laughter.

...

"_Samael? Well, I could see that you did not come here to give up your life, but something else I would dislike. What is it?" his hoarse voice talked to the man. Mephisto took off his hat and bowed, before putting it on again._

"_I have a favor to ask you, my dear friend." He smiled. "I would like you to aid me in breaking the third rule of The Laws of the Gates."_

"_Samael, I will not believe you." He cackled. "I am used to hearing your lies. Now please, stop bothering me, I have a job to do."_

"_Well I understand you are busy. But I would like Okumura Rin to come back from the dead."_

_Death suddenly stopped laughing, staring at the demon in shock. He saw the seriousness in the demon's face however, and his face turned into amusement._

"_Well, Samael... you won't like what you're going to hear."_

_..._

"Found him?" Yukio said, sweat breaking off from his skin.

"No, not anywhere! We've even checked every place that sounds nuts, and we triple-checked, we haven't found him in Academy, School or any of the shops." The Exwires sighed, tired out. They stared at Yukio as they hear a phone ringing, their sensei sighing as he picked his phone up.

"Kyodo? I'm a bit busy right now, call me later?" Yukio sighed at the man who ran the monastery.

"_Busy?! I don't care! Just come here quickly- oh jeez, I think I'm hallucinating! Yukio, come here quickly, it's urgent!"_

The line was cut off short after. Yukio furrowed his eyebrows, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Stay right here." He said to the Exwires as he ran off to where he grew. His eyes widened as he saw the all-too-familiar figure that sat on the doorstep, frowning.

"Oh, Yukio! Please, tell I'm not dreaming!" Kyodo shrieked, tentatively slapping himself, yowling as he did so.

"You tell me if I'm dreaming..." Yukio said in disbelief as he slowly approached the boy.

"You took a bit longish there." The boy barked. "Stupid little brother- OW! You're breaking my bones—"

"I don't care." Yukio sobbed as he tackle-hugged his beloved twin brother.

...

"_So I guess he said yes?" Fisher said as he sat down in his office. Mephisto grinned, putting his cup of tea down._

"_Yes, and no." the demon smiled. "He agreed to me to bring him back alive. However, when he is ready to be off on his own without anyone else, Death will take my life. Sort of like a trade."_

"_Well, I'll be missing you." Fisher sighed, sipping his tea. "Soon however, things will be changing quite drastically..."_

_Mephisto smirked, putting a hand on his chin._

"_The revolution of our Universe..."_

xXxXx

**ExorcistLegendarium: But of course, I couldn't stand my bae being dead so I bring him back to life *sparkle sparkle* Cliffhanger ending, because I am so evil. If we get enough reviewers we'll write a sequel ;3 Fyi, in summary Death agreed with Mephisto that he will resurrect Rin if Mephisto gives up his life once Rin is mature enough to go off on his own. For those who read, favorite and followed the story, big hugs to you all because we love you ;u; Just a bit of a spoiler, once Mephy dies, Fisher will replace him as The King of Time and Whatsit and become the Arc Knight (he is a Chancellor, and the next rank is an Arc Knight so woot), Toby will become his assistant. And as for Rin? Oohohoho, that depends on you reviewers on the sequel. Thanks for reading!**

**PrincessofFlamesx: Do I get a say on this? :D**

**ExorcistLegenarium: NO.**


End file.
